I Came for You, for Us
by Voliveira
Summary: And if the end of Assassin's Creed II did not exist and Lucy gave up the Abstergo for love of Desmond


Lucy closed her eyes; was the fifth time since entering that room I felt something fails, like the reflection in the mirror was further proof that he was getting old.

With her fingertips, she packed her blond hair behind her ears. I was only 24 years old and could not feel old. He looked once more to the image in the mirror: dark circles from lack of sleep, purplish lips lightly mixed with the light red lipstick. I was ready. I needed only to arguments about Abstergo and wipe out all the Animus, with hunting and his desperate flight.

He smiled at his image. For a long time it did not display that appearance.

He addressed the microphones, filled his lungs with air and prepared to complete the lecture:

"The question, gentlemen" - said, introducing the final question – "why continue with the research of Abstergo? The Animus has caused destruction in the lives of young people, Ezio and Altair, none of them matter. It is the life of the young man who is going through. We are depriving a young man to live his life to dedicate ourselves to pointless research."

A man wearing dark suit and wearing a yellow bow tie, raised his arm.

Lucy knew Dr. Nicholas Habram from the research and construction of the Animus. The man had put all his research in the trash, but despair for the Search of Eden Mace put the Animus back into play and the Abstergo finished getting out almost all cross and problems involving Altair and Ezio.

The man shook his tie and straightened the body as the youngest president to show his term:

"Dr. Lucy Stillman, right?" - He asked. And without waiting for an answer he continued: "Are you saying that Abstergo Industries destroyed young people" - breathed. "But so far we only know of her lover, Desmond, do not think your way to protect it is corrupt?"

A queue murmurs around the room and Dr. Habram could not hide the smile of satisfaction. Lucy took a deep breath, approached the microphone lips leaving a light brand of lipstick on the instrument. I did not need to say I hated that man. He closed his eyes and sighed, turned and checked his watch, missing a few minutes to get out of that hell.

"Dr. Habram" - repeated; hoping to end the murmurs session. "Desmond has never been my lover, just had to protect him from Abstergo's follies. His life was Ezio then and ..."

"I brought a breakthrough for understanding the Italian Cultural Renaissance in the fifteenth century" - interfered with the subject.

And a new series of murmurs around the room.

Lucy rubbed his eyes. That man would eat his words.

"Nazis destroyed lives to create pure breeds and make medical discoveries used today" - Lucy said, raising his voice a little. "Created a breakthrough in medicine and the lives of many were destroyed and even then it was considered a breakthrough, but ... If I had found a less violent way to attack people and discover things, do not they? No! Hitler did not bother with it and Industries Abstergo very least, Dr. Habram, what makes you all more murderous than him."

Some questions still persisted, but Lucy the dribbled and finished his lecture. She collected the papers that had taken and checked the phone. It had been a nice talk, given that half of those scientists hated the Abstergo Industries escape from Desmond and forced amnesty that gave him.

He finished gather the papers and watched a short hair young approach. Down the small staircase of the stage and approached the exit.

" Doctor, Lucy?" - The young man approached. More than it should.

"Yep."

" I missed you."

Desmond waited on the bench in the middle of the talk, wondering if he was doing the right thing.

In the last five months; He had returned to his hometown and continued his life as a waiter. Amnesty guaranteed by Abstergo had left him the full knowledge that you never would know more of Ezio, Animus or anything attached to it. I was wrong. In part at least. Being waiter did not help and the void separating Lucy made him him, he was more painful than the scar that had the right side of the lip.

They were long five months he did not hear the voice of Lucy from the leak with Rebecca and Shaun. And now he is sitting at the bottom of that room listening to her discuss matters relating to them and to all who believed he was sure that he loved her. More than anything he had in his life.

Lucy looked up for the first time. The same eyes that always seemed to feel sorry for him.

" Desmond?" - He whispered, his voice almost disappearing in the wind.

" I came to stay, Doctor."

What he saw in her eyes was enough to tell him that she felt exactly the same way, and he gently pulled her toward him. He brought his face close to hers and felt his warm breath to touch his lips once, twice, to finally seal them with a kiss.

He felt it pull away and pull her head on his chest.

" I love you, Desmond."

" I came for you, for us."

And he kissed her again, pressing her against his body as if at any moment she would disappear like smoke.


End file.
